


Donation of Love

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of my Cheesy Tropes challenge, Idol/Fan .. Dean's working side by side with the star of his wet dreams.. but what happens when he realizes there's more than just a firm body to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donation of Love

Idol/Fan

“Sammy just because the guy’s hot doesn’t mean I have a thing for him or anything…”

“Okay Dean, keep denying it .. you do realize you’re only hurting yourself here. He has no idea you’re pining like a teenage girl.”

“I’m not pining” he huffed under his breath where hopefully his smartass little brother couldn’t hear anymore. 

He’d just landed a really good job as a head contractor, the only problem being that he was working side by side with the leading star of his wet dreams. He tried, really he did to not be you know.. fanboyish but the guy was hard not to love, with his handsome features, his kind smile, and the way he interacted with the kids was by far the best or worst part of the whole thing. 

Castiel James had his own reality show where he taught everyone from the smallest kids to the biggest how to do home repair jobs. Dean had watched religiously since the pilot aired, and he could not be more of a geek over the whole thing. On the first episode they spent nearly half the hour long time slot getting to know the new host and immediately Dean had fallen in whatever the thing he was currently in was called, not love, not lust, just.. something. 

He learned that Cas lost his dad at a young age and was left to a single mom who worked her ass off, but never seemed to be able to keep their heads above water when it came to home repair. When he was about nine their house was in such bad shape that the city was threatening to kick them out and declare it uninhabitable. With a small tear in the corner of his eye he continued to say that he was fortunate enough to meet a kind man who offered his help, and he spent the entirety of that summer teaching the young James boy the new world of construction, building, and carpentry. He took that lesson and continued to grow and learn as much as he could about his new passion and by the time he graduated high school his mother had an almost brand new house from all the replaced parts over the years. 

Dean wasn’t sure how legit the guy was until he met him face to face, I mean there were a lot of celebrity type people who were one way when the cameras were rolling and another when they weren’t but he was pleasantly surprised to find that Cas was just as genuine, kind, and downright hilarious when the crew people weren’t there any more.

He was managing two crews by himself, and it was a little difficult most days. Originally there was supposed to be another head contractor but he’d backed out at the last minute and instead just provided his guys that he said would gladly take orders from Dean, which went over about as well as fruitcake on Christmas. 

There were rumors going around that a big job was coming up and the guys were a little on edge about the whole thing. Dean kept his cool and reassured them with a smile that whatever came up they’d handle it. They were getting paid nearly twice what other’s in their positions were making and it still didn’t seem to satisfy them. The Winchester man had no room for whiny complaints and hoped it would end soon. 

Castiel stepped out of the car and approached them next to the freshly dozed building site. If Dean didn’t know better he’d think the guy was nervous, worried, hell maybe he was. He didn’t let his own panic get too out of control because the last thing the guys needed was to see him freaking out, so he stepped in front of them and offered a kind smile and a nod to the guy in charge.

“Hey everyone, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors spilling about a “big job” and I just wanted to put you out of your misery. First and foremost this particular endeavour does not and will not affect your job status on the show. You have your listed hours of required work to receive your paychecks and that’s all you absolutely have to do.” He paused for just a moment before holding his finger up to keep their attention. 

“However, I brought you out here a little early in hopes of convincing you to help out some people in need. There’s a large family in this area who are currently in need of a new home. A natural disaster struck theirs down over two months ago and they’ve been living with a close relative. They were doing their best to make allowances, and try to find a new space but the person who owned the house they are staying in has passed on and now they have nowhere to go. The city says they have no choice but to kick them out in at the end of the month.” 

There was a chorus of questionable looks from the other crew and a couple of “What’s that got to do with us?” remarks that made Dean’s skin crawl. 

“The reason I’m here telling you this is I’m building this family a home, I’ve already talked to the show and we’ve gotten enough sponsors to donate supplies, but I can’t do it alone at least .. not quickly enough. If the house isn’t finished by the end of this month, that beautiful family is going to end up on the street, and the four children will probably be sent to social services, group homes, and perhaps even split up. You’re only required to work forty hours in order to earn your paycheck, and if that’s all the time you can spare, I understand. But if we all put in a few extra hours I think we could finish the project and keep these lovely people together. Talk amongst yourselves and then Dean can inform me of your decision or how much time each of you could spare. Thank you for listening to me. I’ll see you guys later.” He said with a smile even though Dean could tell that it was strained, and he couldn’t blame the guy for being a bit disgruntled after those assholes on the other crew kept looking at him like he was an alien for wanting to help. 

Dean took a deep breath and was refreshed to find his own crew ready and willing to help, there was a reason he loved these guys. It was a couple minutes later before the other crew really got going and began to throw a hissy fit over not wanting to be there any longer than necessary and it wasn’t anything to them what happened to these people it was just a job. 

“Alright here’s what’s gonna happen…we are going to do this, if you don’t wanna work more than your forty hours, hey that’s fine with me but I’ll drive your ass so hard during those forty that you’ll wish you’d volunteered for twice that.” Dean smiled back at the already pissed off group of men, but even they weren’t stupid enough to quit such an amazing gig. 

It wasn’t long before Dean had a schedule worked out and they had the biggest crew from 9-5 of course, but they had small crews nearly 24/7 for the two remaining weeks and he was pretty sure that it was plenty of hands to get the job done on time. He stepped into the small workspace that they had set up and found the man himself bent over the table drawing schematics, and making adjustments to the floor plan.

“Hey, uh Cas… I just wanted to let you know the guys and me.. we’re here for however long you need us, we all wanna help in any way we can.”

“Oh really? Now there’s a pretty quick change of heart, I’m pretty sure they were none too thrilled with the idea just a few moments ago. So I guess what I mean is Thank You Dean, for whatever it was you said to them. Honestly I know I can’t do it without your help and I really want to see this project happen on time.”

He couldn’t help the big goofy smile that was plastered on his face when he gave Castiel the schedule and the crushing hug that came from the man himself afterward, well that just made his face burn a little redder. 

They were down to only a few days left and Dean was exhausted, he’d spent nearly every shift at the site to make sure that the other crew was staying on task and actually showing up when they were supposed to. His people could be trusted, but even Benny and Jo couldn’t force the giant douchebags into doing anything extra, so Dean had to stay on top of it if they were going to complete everything by the deadline. 

“Ah hell, you look as bad as I do..” Dean smiled sucking down the last drink of his fifth coffee. 

“Yes it seems we are both .. well probably crazy at this point but sleep deprived for sure. I.. I don’t know how to repay you for this Dean, I know exactly how much time you’ve spent here over the past couple weeks and I know if you hadn’t we wouldn’t be nearly as far along on this as we are.. so thank you again.. and I.. I don’t know just thanks I guess..” 

There was something lingering there but Dean wasn’t sure what it was and before he had the chance to figure it out Cas was gone. 

Dean worked the crew well into the night on their final day but finally everything was ready, even the furniture was moved in and the volunteer landscaping crew had finished. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been more proud of a job than he was of this one, and despite how tired his body felt he couldn’t stop smiling.

He got to be there when they handed over the keys and he saw the shock and surprise on each face as the gorgeous man beside him explained what was going on, and that this was in fact their new home. They were heading back toward their vehicles to leave after they walked the family threw the space, and Dean’s nervous stomach began to growl.

“Dean would you uhm. I mean would you like to have dinner .. with me?”

“You mean like ..a date?”

“It doesn’t have to be, but I certainly wouldn’t complain if that’s what it was.. I thought maybe something simple.. we could go grab a burger and fries or something..”

“Wow.. I mean yeah that sounds awesome. I’d love to.” 

“Good let’s go.”

Dean’s eyes went up in shock.

“Oh you mean right now? YES.! I mean.. uh let’s go.” Dean stumbled at little as he lead Castiel to the Impala. 

He was exhausted, dirty, dead on his feet, and it was probably about to become the most important night of his life. This was the night Dean Winchester fell in love.


End file.
